


L'éveil de la lanterne maudite

by Ninquelotefanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Français | French, Gen, Halloween, Jack-o'-lanterns, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Werewolves
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninquelotefanfic/pseuds/Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Le 31 octobre est le jour où le royaume des morts et des vivants se chevauche. C’est l’unique instant où une âme perdue peut sortir de sa malédiction et retrouver les siens. Toi, qui marches depuis des siècles, entends mon appel. Elle te guidera jusqu’à moi. Écoute-moi… Le temps t’est compté.





	1. Le village

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire est une sorte de suite à « Te souviens-tu de moi ? »
> 
> Lu et corrigé par Elizabeth M. Holmes du groupe discord : NONAME. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez.
> 
> Je remercie tous celles et ceux qui ont su m’écouter et me soutenir dans mes moments de doutes. Je sais que j’ai dû être insupportable durant des jours, rien que pour un début, à me plaindre pour mon introduction désastreuse, qui, finalement, ne l’a pas été.

  


L’ouïe. La vue. Le toucher. Le goût. L’odorat.

Toutes ces sensations prouvent que nous existons.

Sans elles, nous ne pouvons pas profiter de la vie.

  


La vie. Le temps. La lumière.

Elles sont le garant de l’existence.

Nous pouvons voir le soleil se lever le matin,

et nous assistons à son coucher le soir.

  


Le noir. Les ténèbres ;

Rien à perte de vue, ni à portée de mains.

La lumière a été bannie pour l’éternité,

Sans jamais pouvoir se frayer un chemin.

  


Quel que soit le chemin pris,

Aucun obstacle ne se présentera dans l’obscurité.

  


À force d’errer entre les mondes, les mémoires ont été altérées et elles deviennent inexistantes. On oublie l’époque où l’on a existé et les familles qui nous entouraient. Seule la sensation de toujours avancer, à un rythme régulier, nous prouve que l’on existe.

_ Tourne sur ta droite et avance tout droit. _

S’échappant des ténèbres, une voix résonna au plus profond d’une âme. Elle guidait les morts refusés par le paradis et l’enfer vers un autre destin. Ce chuchotement inconnu, mais réconfortant, poussa l’âme perdue à suivre son ordre.

_ Voilà ! Ne t’arrête surtout pas. _

Une curieuse sensation s’éveilla au milieu de l’obscurité. L’âme en peine réalisa qu’elle n’était pas seule dans les ténèbres. Elle continua d’avancer d’un pas de plus en plus précipité. Une force le repoussa à revenir dans le rang.

—  Tu y es presque.

—  Qui était-ce ? Qui es-tu ?

Le temps passait, mais la voix ne revint pas. La pression omnisciente s’imposa de nouveau avec plus de force. Il fut difficile de s’opposer à elle. Le temps et l’espace ralentirent de nouveau et il commença à revenir sur ses pas. Bientôt, son existence sera absorbée par le néant.

_ Ne t’arrête pas. Continue ! Oppose-toi à lui. _

Le retour de la voix provoqua à nouveau l’existence de l’âme. La volonté de vouloir exister prit le pas dans l’obscurité. L’âme fuit, s’échappe. Progressivement, des silhouettes blanches flottèrent et se présentèrent sur son chemin, comme si elles voulurent interrompre sa course. Elles n’ont pas de formes physiques, il lui fut aisé de les traverser.

_ C’est bien. Suis la cape rouge. Surtout, assure-toi qu’elle t’emmène bien à moi. _

L’âme en peine continua à accélérer le pas. Il ne comprit pas le sens de ces mots. Il n’était pas sûr de reconnaître le rouge, s’il en voyait un. Il ne vit que les ténèbres et ces formes transparentes. Il eut la sensation de rechercher une chimère, une chose inexistante.

Un bruit de frottement le paralysa.

Ce bruit lui était à la fois inconnu et familier. Il eut la sensation qu’il était important et que ce « Rouge » chercha à attirer son attention.

Une étrange lumière flottait dans l’air, dansant au souffle du vent. Aussi étrange que le sens de cette phrase, l’âme se précipita vers cette lueur d’espoir. Tout comme Alice qui suivit le Lapin Blanc, il sut qu’il ne devait pas la perdre de vue.

  


_ Promenons-nous dans les bois _

_ Pendant que le loup n’y est pas _

_ Si le loup y était _

_ Il nous mangerait. _

_ Mais comme il n’y est pas _

_ Il ne nous mangera pas _

  


La voix chantante d’une petite fille s’intensifia au fur et à mesure qu’il la rejoignit.

Cette fois-ci, l’âme perdue l’entendit distinctement. La sensation d’entendre lui parut étrange, si nette. Il réalisa qu’ils avaient des oreilles, comme tout être vivant qu’il se doit. Il poursuivit cette lueur à la voix innocente.

Un sifflement venteux survint aux oreilles. C’était comme si le vent avait dû contourner un obstacle sur son chemin. Une forme longiligne se présenta face à lui. Il fut solitaire, unique, jusqu’à ce qu’un autre apparut. Rapidement, l’âme en peine croisa d’autres objets du même genre.

Un seul mot lui traversa l’esprit : arbre.

Dès qu’il reconnut le sens de ce mot, les ténèbres laissèrent place à de plus en plus d’arbres aux branches dénués de feuilles. L’âme perdue se retrouva rapidement dans un chantier terreux, au milieu d’une forêt. Derrière lui, des âmes damnées crièrent de revenir auprès d’eux et de reformer les rangs. Il eut envie de retourner auprès d’elles, dans son monde originel, mais il devait continuer à s’échapper de ses tourments éternels.

Un vêtement rouge flotta entre les troncs, allant de haut en bas, tel qu’un fantôme sautillant joyeusement. Il enveloppa une fillette, dont les longs cheveux d’or tressé dépassaient de la coiffe. Elle ne semblait pas très grande ni trop petite et balançait son panier d'osier d’avant en arrière.

En voyant cette demoiselle, l’âme perdue crut voir l’inconscience de ses parents.

À chaque instant, cette enfant pouvait devenir victime d’un prédateur. Pourtant, elle traversait naïvement ce chantier au beau milieu de la forêt. On la prenait presque pour le petit chaperon rouge du conte de Perrault. Elle chantonna la même comptine d’un air joyeux et s’arrêta avant la réponse du loup. La demoiselle se tut un instant avant de reprendre son chant dès le début. Elle ne remarqua pas qu’on la suivait depuis quelques mètres ni qu’une âme se trouvait à ses côtés.

Désirant annoncer sa présence, l’âme se positionna devant elle. Il la vit s’approcher de lui, prêt à la traversée. Il s’obstrua la vue en imaginant la collision. Or, le choc n’arriva jamais. À la place, un cri de surprise résonna dans la sombre forêt. Il sursauta en retrouvant sa vision.

L’innocente enfant recula instinctivement face à l’obstacle invisible. Son approche fut des plus surprenantes, au point qu’elle crut se retrouver face à un fantôme. Elle dévisagea longuement l’ombre en face d’elle avec scepticisme. Elle posa un doigt à ses lèvres, pencha la tête sur le côté. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en se questionnant sur l’origine de la silhouette. Enfin, son visage s’illumina.

—  Oh ! C’est toi ? J’ai cru que c’était eux, s’égaya le chaperon rouge. Il faut faire attention, j’ai failli te sauter dessus, reprit-elle sous un ton de malice.

La petite fille gloussa, amusée. L’âme perdue crut voir une lueur inquiétante dans ses yeux. Ses sens s’affolèrent, comme si cette innocente était un danger pour lui. Il l’observa l’espace d’un instant, du pied à la tête.

L’enfant de la forêt ne faisait pas plus âgé d’une quinzaine d’années. Ses yeux bruns semblaient briller comme le soleil sous l’éclat lunaire. Elle portait un chaperon de lin de couleur rouge, qui encadrait un visage de type caucasien. Puis, une cape de la même matière laissa entrevoir sa tenue : une longue chemise blanche aux manches amples, un peu délavée, par-dessous une longue tunique de couleur marron. Un corset noir maintenait toute sa tenue contre son corps juvénile.

Son panier d'osier ne révélait rien de ce qu'il contenait, en effet, il était couvert d'une serviette à carreaux. Elle glissa la poignée le long de son bras et joignit ses mains. Ses lèvres dévoilèrent des canines finement aiguisées dans un sourire des plus effrayants.

—  Tu sais. On attendait ta visite depuis longtemps. Pour dire vrai, c’est depuis qu’on a découvert ton existence.

La confusion provoqua l’étonnement chez l’ombre.

Le chaperon rouge sourit, amusée par sa réaction. Autour d’elle, les spectateurs verraient une demoiselle, seule, au milieu des arbres. Pourtant, elle se tint, droite, et converse avec le vide, comme si elle parlait à un ami imaginaire.

—  Ne sois pas si étonné. Monsieur t’avais décrit avec précision, reprit la fillette. Il fallait juste ouvrir l’œil sur ta venue.

Le chaperon rouge avança son doigt vers l’ombre. Une sensation frémissante le traversa au contact de la demoiselle. Son doigt ne l’avait pas traversé, comme ce fut le cas, précédemment. Elle toucha un élément lumineux dans une couleur opposée à la lueur du soleil, de la lune et du rouge.

L’Ombre observa ce feu étrange et éternel, intégré dans un légume. Cependant, il ne parvint pas à connaître son nom.

—  Qu’est-ce que tu tiens ? C’est un Jack O'Lantern, annonça l’enfant, amusé. Cette nuit, il doit rester illuminé pour te montrer le chemin. Sinon, les mauvais esprits t’emporteront avec eux. Or, je ne t’apprends rien, non ?

Le silence complet.

L’enfant attendit que son visiteur parle. Or, elle se heurta à son silence. Elle gonfla les joues de mécontentement. Puis, elle bourgeonna entre les dents. Ensuite, elle se retourna pour poursuivre le chemin qu’elle avait pris.

Après deux pas, elle s’arrêta et elle retourna sa tête vers l’ombre.

—  Viens. Suis-moi. Il y a une fête en ton honneur, ce soir, annonça le petit chaperon rouge. Tu es impérativement invité. Ordre de monsieur.

De nouveau, un large sourire s’échappa de ses lèvres. Ses canines développées lui donnèrent un air étrangement dangereux. Quelle étrange petite qui s’en allait avec un parfait inconnu, pensa l’ombre.

En dépit de l’inquiétante enfant, le Jack O'Lantern vola dans sa direction. Puis, il suivit son guide de fortune. Elle se remit à sautiller, chantonnant inlassablement le premier couplet de sa comptine.

Elle s’arrêta toujours avant le « Loup, y es-tu ? », et elle ne cita jamais la partie du dialogue du loup. C’était comme si ce passage n’existait pas.

Lentement, l’ombre du Jack O'Lantern commença par être effrayée par cette enfant. Il réalisa qu’il s’enfonça de plus en plus profondément dans la forêt, et les bruits nocturnes le firent sursauter à maintes reprises. Il eut la sensation qu’un danger s’avança vers lui, à mesure qu’il avança d’un pied. Soudain, il entendit ces mots :

_ Loup, y es-tu ? Que fais-tu ? Entends-tu ? _

La fillette s’arrêta brutalement, l’ombre du Jack O'Lantern l’imita.

La guide se tourna lentement vers lui, les yeux ayant perdu toute leur bienveillante.

Au même instant, une nuée de cris stridents s’abattirent sur la demoiselle. Des froissements d’ailes l’enveloppèrent et attaquèrent hostilement le joli visage du chaperon rouge. Cette scène effraya l’ancienne âme perdue qui recula d’un pas, incapable de savoir s’il devait la sauver ou se sauver.

Dans des gémissements plaintifs, le chaperon rouge s’agita nerveusement et avec énergie pour éloigner les créatures nocturnes. Quand elle parvint à en éloigner un, deux revinrent à la charge.

—  Arrêtez ! Laissez-moi ! grogna la fillette.

Le chaperon rouge ne les supportait pas ces chauves-souris, envoyées par ses maîtres. Elle les trouvait répugnantes. Seule, elle pesta contre eux, sans les nommer. Sachant qu’elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle dut se résoudre à baisser les bras face à l’avertissement.

—  C’est bon ! J’ai compris ! s’énerva l’enfant. Je vous le ramène.

En réponse à ces mots, les chauves-souris harceleuses s’éloignèrent d’elle aussi vite qu’elles sont apparues. La colonie s’accrocha aux arbres, imitant la position des feuilles. Le fantôme du Jack O'Lantern les observa, s’agitant encore sur les branches. Un frisson d’effroi le parcourut, en voyant les multiples yeux brillants des chiroptères les fixer sans détachement.

Après le départ, la fillette bouda d’énervement. Elle retourna les talons en direction de la lampe de navet volante. Puis, elle le dépassa sans le moindre regard.

—  C’est par ici. Si on perd encore du temps, monsieur va vraiment être en colère.

Elle ne dit plus un mot durant le trajet, comme si la joie l’avait quitté. Elle ne regarda pas non plus derrière elle pour s’assurer que le Jack O'Lantern le suivit toujours. Le bois s’éclaircit lentement et laissa la place à une lune immensément ronde et rouge. Cette particularité rendit la demoiselle nerveuse. Elle cacha ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris fluorescent sous le tissu de sa coiffe par honte ou timidité.

Le Jack O'Lantern nota un léger gloussement, mais il se demanda s’il n’avait pas rêvé.

—  Si ces gens savaient ce qu’on est réellement, marmonna le chaperon rouge, à elle-même. Ils auraient peur de nous.

Le Jack O'Lantern, l’observa, interloqué. Il voulut connaître la raison, mais les mots restèrent tapis au fond de son âme.

—  Ma petite Rouge, tu ne devrais pas sortir toute seule, annonça une voix derrière eux.

Le chaperon Rouge pivota sur elle-même, surprise.

Elle sourit joyeusement en voyant un homme d’un âge avancé. Elle sauta au cou de ce dernier pour lui faire un gros câlin.

—  Non. J’accompagnais notre invité de la soirée, annonça Rouge, tout heureuse.

L’homme passa ses doigts le long de sa barbe blanche, pensif. Ses petits yeux sournois de couleur brune l’observèrent avec un grand intérêt. Il vit également le navet volant, mais également une main qui la tenait. Néanmoins, il ne vit pas le visage du fantôme. Il s’arrêta soudainement de caresser sa barbe et plaça ses mains derrière son dos. Il s’avança vers l’ombre et dut lever la tête vers le bord, de la silhouette.

—  Désolé. Je ne t’avais pas vue, mon grand, accueillit le grand-père.

L’ombre du Jack O’Lantern fut intriguée par son nouvel interlocuteur.

Chauve, l’homme n’était pas plus grand que la fillette, et son dos voûté à cause de son âge. Il porta une longue tunique en laine verte, s’arrêtant juste avant ses genoux. En dessus, ses jambes étaient protégées par des braies, enfoncées dans une haute paire de bottes. L’étrange assortiment de ces deux derniers éléments étonna l’ombre, qui crut voir deux époques se chevaucher.

—  A-t-il un nom ? questionna le grand-père.

—  Je n’en ai aucune idée, répondit Rouge, songeuse. Il ne m’a pas dit son nom.

L’attention passa du chaperon rouge à l’ombre de Jack O’Lantern.

—  Je vois. Le temps presse, soupira l’homme. Si cela ne te dérange pas, nous t’appellerons Jack, mon ami. Ça te plaît ?

Aucune réponse ne vint du fantôme. L’homme prit son silence pour une acceptation. Il s’écarta du chemin d’un pas sur le côté. Jack, tel qu’il fut nommé, remarqua alors une chose étrange. Si, jusqu’à-là, il n’avait que des arbres à perte de vue, il vit une lueur émanée d’une lanterne d’un village. En cette nuit la plus longue, il ne s’était jamais attendu à se retrouver dans une telle situation.

—  Jack, commença le vieil homme en le nommant. Je me présente, Warren. Je suis le maire de ce petit village du nom de Little Black. Tu ne le trouveras nulle part sur la carte. On n’aime pas les étrangers, mais rassure-toi, tu es le bienvenu. Si tu as la moindre question, je suis là pour te répondre jusqu’à ce que monsieur arrive. La fête va commencer, elle vous est entièrement dédiée. Il serait regrettable que vous n’y participiez pas.

Jack acquiesça d’un mouvement à peine perceptible dû à sa forme vaporeuse. Lentement, il eut conscience d’exister et les ténèbres s’affinèrent en une forme plus semblable à un homme de haute taille. De plus, la lumière de la lanterne en navet dissipa l’ombre de ses bras, laissant apparaître une couleur de peau de la même couleur que le chaperon rouge.

—  On dirait qu’il aime bien son nom, constata Rouge, ravi.

—  C’est vrai, rétorqua Warren. Ce soir, nous rendons nos hommages aux morts, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel.

À la suite de ces mots, le maire se dirigea vers le village, suivi par Rouge et Jack. Ne connaissant pas les environs, Jack ne savait pas où se rendre.

Le trio traversa l’artère principale en direction de la place centrale. Autour d’eux, il avait une série de maisons composées de bois apparent et de torchis. Chaque façade possédait des encorbellements, supportant le premier étage. Parfois, il avait un second étage, mais ce fut plus rare pour l’architecture de la ville. Sur les toits, la charpente était recouverte de chaume. À juger par cette architecture très médiévale, les habitants de Little Black vivaient effectivement une vie sédentaire, loin de toute civilisation.

Des chants résonnèrent au loin, mystiques et incompréhensibles. À mesure qu’ils s’en rapprochèrent, les mots devinrent de plus en plus nets. Le fantôme du Jack O’Lantern s’arrêta en voyant un feu immense brûlé au centre de la place centrale.

Un groupe de danseurs suivit le rythme des percussions d’une chanson païenne. Pas de violon ni d’instrument sophistiqué, on se croyait revenu aux tambours. Leurs mouvements se firent saccader et aléatoires, enveloppant leur camarade des ombres inquiétant. Les voix des chanteurs imitèrent le son du vent, ou le grognement d’un animal sauvage. Non loin de ce spectacle, un homme grassouillet tourna un cochon au-dessus d’un feu. Dès que la viande fut cuite, un groupe de femmes le découpa en morceaux pour offrir aux habitants. L’assiette fut posée, les gens sautèrent dessus pour dévorer son contenu à pleines dents, laissant le jus de graisse couler sur le menton.

Le fantôme du Jack O’Lantern eut un mouvement de recul.

—  Installez-vous, mon cher ami, et profitez du spectacle, invita le maire.

Warren lui présenta un espace libre en face des danseuses. L’âme ne put s’opposer à son invitation.

Une femme se déhanchait dans un rythme sensuel. Ses mains se levèrent parfois vers le ciel étoilé et longèrent ses formes généreuses. Au début, l’âme crue nue, car il pouvait voir la forme de ses seins avec clarté. Son regard parcourut son corps avec envoûtement. Puis, il réalisa une fine protection sous éclaircissement du feu. Il vit alors qu’une robe longue et transparente la couvrait. Elle suivit ses mouvements avec légèreté, imitant encore le souffle du vent. En dépit de l’effet qu’elle provoquait, personne n’approchait de cette vierge tentatrice. Elle dansait dans un état de transe, au centre de danseur aux torses dénudés et aux pantalons de fourrure d’ours. On distinguait des peintures rituelles qui devait avoir une signification particulière pour ce village.

La fête battait son plein à en juger la consommation avancée des victuailles et de l’alcool. Une serveuse s’approcha de l’âme et posa une assiette grossièrement remplie face à lui.

Ce soir, le Jack O’Lantern sut qu’il ne mourrait pas de faim. Il lâcha son navet, qui lui servait de lanterne. Il s’empara d’une cuisse et la croqua. L’instant d’après, un éclair de délice parcourut la gorge. Le dernier de ses cinq sens venait de lui revenir.

La saveur de la viande, mélangée aux épices et aux herbes, le fit remonter loin dans sa mémoire, à l’époque où il était encore vivant. La saveur de la viande rouge. L’invité ne put se priver de ses offrandes, et il commença à manger son ventre. Rapidement, la faim tirailla ses entrailles et le poussa à accélérer la cadence de son repas.

Avant qu’il puisse le réaliser, la Sainte Vierge rompit sa danse. Elle s’empara d’une carafe et s’approcha de lui dans un geste gracieux. Elle versa un liquide rougeoyant dans une coupe d’argent et le lui présenta.

Le fantôme prit la coupe et le posa à ses lèvres. Il but le vin d’une gorgée jusqu’à plus soif. La texture lui brûla la gorge sèche par temps d’années d’errance. Néanmoins, il ne parvint pas à s’arrêter, comme s’il retrouva une vieille amie. La danseuse passa une main sur le sommet de son ombre. Elle toucha une texture semblable à des poils noirs. Le fantôme aima la sensation qu’elle lui procurait.

Soudain, il réalisa qu’elle touchait une partie de sa personne. Il se sentit totalement revigorer, reprit des couleurs. Son existence incertaine ne faisait plus de doute de ce qu’il était. Vivant. Dès qu’il finit son verre, il sentit les effets néfastes de la boisson.

Le Jack O’Lantern put s’observer au reflet du vin rouge. Il vit un homme entre la trentaine et la quarantaine d’années. Ses longs cheveux longs de jais ondulèrent le long d’un visage fin et haute et s’arrêtèrent à son menton. Des cernes entourèrent ses yeux, aux iris sombres. Le Jack O’Lantern resta silencieux, muet, face à son propre reflet.

_ Le temps t’est compté. Ne bois plus et rejoins-moi. _

Jack leva la tête autour de lui. Il observa les gens autour de lui, cherchant l’origine de la voix autour de lui. Mis à part sa danseuse qui se comporta comme une servante, à remplir une nouvelle fois son verre, tous étaient occupés à suivre les festivités.

Lentement, il se rendit compte que sa vision se brouilla. Sa tête tourna. Il observa le fond de son verre deux secondes, avant de le boire. Autour de lui, les sons perçus devinrent. Ses paupières cherchèrent à se refermer, assommées par la musique païenne.

Durant sa tentative de résistance, Jack remarqua qu’une silhouette dont les contours lui permettaient à peine à l’identifier se rapprochait. Seuls son chaperon et sa cape rouge sang lui permirent de reconnaître Rouge.

Le rythme des tambours s’intensifia et s’affola. Derrière son guide, les silhouettes se tortillèrent ou effectuèrent des figures acrobatiques. Certaines d’entre elles semblèrent irréelles, incompréhensibles. Les hommes se changèrent en différentes créatures sorties tout droit des légendes urbaines ; loups, goules, sorcières ou humanoïdes. Jack se sentit oppressé dans cette atmosphère d’hostilité. Le ricanement de ses créatures résonna dans sa tête et alarma ses sens.

_ Nous allons le perdre… Dépêchez-vous ! _

Dans cette fête païenne, il ne s’étonna pas de voir le sacrifice d’une vache ou d’un humain dans un autel. Il vit son propre sacrifice et il voulut s’enfuir. Ses jambes se dérobèrent quand il voulut s’éloigner. Son esprit drogué, il eut la sensation de devenir le spectateur de sa propre mort.

Une multitude de mains se posèrent sur son corps, les présences se firent plus nombreuses. Ses vêtements furent déchirés, tandis que son esprit s’assombrit. Il ne parvint pas à comprendre le sens des mots prononcés par les villageois fous.

Jack sut qu’il allait mourir.

Soudain, un hurlement de loup résonna dans la grande place.

Jack sentit la pression disparaître autour de lui. Il vit à peine le visage de son sauveur, s’imposant entre lui et la population. Une vague de protestation s’éleva. L’odeur de chien pénétra ses narines, révélant l’origine canine de ce dernier. L’ange gardien aux poils rêches les surplomba de toute sa hauteur, une apparence inhumaine, une fois de plus.

Puis, le loup se mit à hurler de défis, éloignant définitivement tout danger.

— Bien, mon cher ami, emporte-le au manoir, on a peu de temps.

Jack ne vit pas le maître du loup-garou.

La créature se retourna vers lui et le souleva facilement.

Son esprit s’assombrit, l’emportant dans un sommeil mérité après cette frayeur.


	2. Jack O'Lanterne

Jack O’Lanterne émergea de son évanouissement. Il réalisa en premier lieu qu’il était encore en vie, et il en fut heureux. Ensuite, son attention se porta à l’environnement qui l’entourait. Il vit une immense cheminée en pierre en face de lui. Un feu de bûches noircies crépitait à l’intérieur. En voyant l’état de ces dernières, il déduisit que le propriétaire de la chambre était venu peu de temps auparavant. Les murs de la pièce étaient tapissés d’un papier peint aux motifs énormes et répétitifs. La tapisserie chargeait le mur de gibiers et éléments forestiers pleins de vie.

En observant une biche brouter, il eut la sensation qu’elle bougeait. Cela se confirma quand elle releva la tête, comme si elle avait remarqué son regard insistant. Puis, elle s’enfuit à toute vitesse vers une armoire lourde en merisier massif où elle disparut.

Cette scène provoqua un sursaut chez Jack. Il s’enfonça dans les draps et se couvrit avec. Il réalisa alors la lourdeur du linge sur son corps, qui l’avait maintenu également au chaud. Il sortit d’un lit immense, fait pour un couple. Il réalisa qu’il se trouvait alors dans un lit en baldaquin du même bois que le reste des meubles de la place. Cette pièce respirait la richesse tant par la table ronde entourée de ses quatre chaises, que par la une malle ornée par des scènes de chasses.

Jack ne sut pas où il se situait ni pourquoi il était ici.

Soudain, la porte s’ouvrit. 

Jack s’attendit à une nouvelle attaque. Il chercha un élément de décoration pouvant se servir d’arme. Néanmoins, il ne trouva rien pour se protéger. Puis, son regard fut attiré par l’arrivant.

Il devait plutôt dire, l’arrivante.

En face de lui se situait une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, légèrement ondulés, qui s’arrêtaient à ses fesses. Ses yeux, aux iris turquoise, le fixaient de toute sa largeur. Elle portait sur elle un châle en laine blanche, réalisé à la main. En dessous, elle portait une chemise d’une blancheur immaculée avec un large décolleté en V, maintenue par une robe simple en coton d’un blanc moins pur jusqu’à cacher ses pieds. Elle tenait à la main un candélabre à quatre branches dont les bougies illuminaient son chemin.

L’inconnue ouvrit la bouche, surprise, comme si elle ne s’attendait pas à son réveil. Puis, elle sourit.

— Vous êtes réveillée juste à temps, soupira de soulagement la femme. Bienvenu au manoir. Le comte sera ravi d’apprendre qu’on aura assez de temps pour la cérémonie finale. Mon nom est Ludwina Russel et je serais votre hôte jusqu’à ce que le comte se libère. Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

La voix de Ludwina était cristalline, un peu comme celui d’un rossignol. Le timbre renvoyait une personnalité douce, compatissante, mais surtout, elle rassura l’invité.

Or, Jack nota un élément durant ce simple monologue, cette fille n’avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois depuis que leurs regards s'étaient croisés.

Ludwina se dirigea vers la table d’un déplacement fluide et silencieux, comme si elle glissait. Elle posa son candélabre sur la table et se dirigea vers les rideaux aux couleurs rouges sang. Elle les tira pour laisser passer la lumière tout en disant ces mots :

— À ce qui paraît, la ville est en pleine festivité. Cette année a été favorable aux récoltes.

Elle se tourna vers Jack, qui n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce.

— Savez-vous, cher ami ? Ce soir, nous vivons la nuit la plus longue de l’année. Elle nous rapproche du monde des morts et du néant. On raconte que c’est la seule nuit où un Jack O’Lanterne apparaît.

Jack hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à sa question.

Jack ferma les yeux, cherchant dans sa mémoire la véracité de ses mots. Il n’existait que depuis quelques heures dans ce monde étrange. Sa vie fut bouleversée dès l'instant où il entendit cette voix qui l’avait guidé dans ce monde étrange.

En voyant Ludwina, douce et serviable, il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il se douta qu'elle cachait ses attentions dans cette information.

— Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?

La servante se tourna vers Jack, mais il sentit déjà qu’elle ne le regardait toujours pas. Elle s’approcha de lui, posa sa main sur sa joue. Jack eut un mouvement de recul.

— N’ayez pas peur. Il ne vous arrivera plus rien, le rassura Ludwina. Nous sommes loin de ces contes folkloriques. Ici, tout est réel. Si vous vous tenez loin du village, il ne vous arrivera rien. Personne ne contredit le comte, pas même son frère jumeau.

La porte s’ouvrit d’un seul coup, laissant passer une odeur canine.

En se tournant, Jack s’attendait à le voir ce chien salvateur et son maître. Néanmoins, il ne vit qu’un homme de haute stature. Il ne portait qu’une chemise en lin légèrement grisâtre et un pantalon brun soutenu par des bretelles noires.

Le nouvel arrivant s’approcha du duo, faisant fi de l’intimité de la pièce.

— Ludwina. Nous sommes pressés, annonça l’inconnu.

Jack reconnut la voix forte de son sauveur et conçut qu’il avait eu raison. L’homme le fixa avec sévérité, mais il vit un sourire bienveillant s’agresser à lui.

— Désolé de vous brusquer, monsieur Jack. Si le dernier coup de minuit retentit, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour vous sauver, annonça cet homme.

L’homme fit volte-face, déjà parti dans la direction par laquelle il était venu. Ludwina prit son candélabre dans un geste expert et suivit sa direction dans la même marche déterminée. Elle s’arrêta au seuil de la porte et se tourna vers Jack.

— Suivez-nous et n’oubliez votre lanterne. Bientôt, vous aurez les réponses à vos questions.

Jack resta pétrifié, un instant, tiraillé entre la curiosité et le désir de fuir. Finalement, la curiosité l’emporta. Il prit son navet en lanterne, posé sur la table de nuit, et il décida de les suivre. Sous la clarté de la nuit, le groupe traversa un long couloir richement décoré de grands tableaux.

Jack observa chacune de ces scènes avec intérêt, mélanger à l’inquiétude. Il vit dans l’un des tableaux un louveteau, dans une forêt, face à un groupe de chasseurs. Puis, il vit ces mêmes hommes face à une femme d’une beauté incroyable dans sa chambre. Les autres peintures démontrèrent la même scène de dualité.

— Oh ! Je vois que ces tableaux vous intéressent ?

Jack détourna son attention des tableaux pour la reporter sur Ludwina. La jeune femme observa toujours droit devant elle, lui donnant la sensation d’avoir rêvé la question.

— Elles représentent le conflit qui oppose mes maîtres et leurs adversaires. Ce combat dure depuis des siècles sans connaître le moindre vainqueur, un peu comme un équilibre.

— Ces scènes sont-elles réelles ? questionna Jack, intrigué.

— Oui. La dernière bataille a eu lieu ici, quand nous avons retrouvé l’un des nôtres. Nos ennemis lui avaient lavé le cerveau, pensant qu’il pourrait battre son frère, annonça Ludwina d’une voix monotone. Cela fut un soulagement de le voir libre avant de commettre l’irréparable.

Jack écarquilla les yeux, intrigué par son histoire.

Ludwina tourna son regard vers lui et elle lui gratifia d’un sourire bienveillant.

— Nous ne pouvons perdre la dernière lignée des sauveurs.

L’homme poussa une lourde porte. Le crissement attira l’attention de Jack. Il vit une pièce sombre où la lumière sembla fuir. L’homme de main s’écarta sur le côté, et Ludwina rejoint sa position de l’autre côté. Ensemble, ils ressemblaient à des gardiens, attendant à ce qu’il fasse le premier par vers l’inconnu.

Mué par ce constat, Jack pénétra en premier dans cette pièce. Les ténèbres l’enveloppèrent aussitôt. Aussitôt, il réalisa que même la lueur de son navet ne permettait pas à éclairer la pièce et il crut qu’on l’avait piégé.

— Maître Walram. Jack vient d’arriver, annonça Ludwina.

La jeune femme s’était placée à ses côtés. Les bougies donnèrent le même résultat que sa lanterne de navet. Un frisson lui parcourut quand il réalisa que son guide se plaça de l’autre côté de sa personne. Derrière lui, la lourde porte se referma toute seule, comme s’il était poussé par une force invisible.

— Jack ! s’exclama une voix masculine, mon cher et tendre.

Une silhouette bougea dans le noir. Elle semblait se relever d’un siège épais, le son lui rappela ceux d’un fauteuil. Il entendit une personne s’approcher de lui, puis le sentit le prendre dans ces bras. Jack eut un sursaut de surprise. Il fit un pas en arrière pour voir cet homme, à l’aise dans ces ténèbres.

— On dirait bien qu’il nous a oubliés, déduisit le maître des lieux. Cela n’a rien d’étonnant, vue comment les soldats des _Piliers_ se sont acharné.

Jack se sentit perdu à ces mots. Or, une sensation étrange remonta dans son estomac dès l’instant où il entendit le mot « _Piliers_ ». La crainte et la haine surgirent du fond de sa mémoire sans prendre la moindre forme.

— Ne prends pas de risque inconsidéré, Jack, annonça Walram. Avant toute chose, tu dois te souvenir. Notre guide t’aidera dans cette tâche, avant que minuit sonne.

— Mon guide ?

Jack eut la sensation que Walram hocha la tête, bien qu’il fût incapable de le voir par lui-même.

D’un seul coup, une explosion survint à l’extérieur. Des morceaux de bois et de verre voltigèrent dans toute la pièce. Sous le souffle de la déflagration, tous les occupants de la pièce furent projetés sur le côté. Jack fut sonné quand il heurta le sol. Il vit à peine l’envol d’un tube en métal dans leur direction avant qu’une lueur ne l’aveugle complètement. Ludwina gémit de douleur à cette seconde explosion, et elle ne fut pas la seule à lâcher sa rage.

De multiples voix parvinrent à ses oreilles, ordonnant l’abattement de tous individus à portée de vue. Un grognement bestial survint près de Jack. Il vit de manière floue la silhouette de son guide grandir et prendre du muscle. Le visage de l’homme s’allongea dans une forme ressemblant à un chien et dévoila de puissantes canines. Les coutures de ses vêtements cédèrent sous la pression exercée par la transformation

Le changement d’apparence à peine terminé, la créature s’attaqua aux assaillants. D’un simple coup, il envoya l’un d’entre eux heurter violemment le mur. Deux autres guerriers pointèrent leurs armes vers la bête et ils tirèrent dessus presque à bout portant. La chose se mit à hurler de douleur, forçant à Jack à se boucher les oreilles. Pourtant, il parvenait encore à entendre le bruit des détonations.

Une silhouette se releva, Ludwina. Elle se redressa sans la moindre peur d’être elle-même victime des tirs et plaça ses mains devant elle. Ses cheveux blancs dansèrent sous le souffle léger du vent. Puis, Jack assista à un événement tout aussi étrange que la transformation de l’homme en loup-garou.

Ludwina devint presque transparente, laissant entrevoir, à travers son corps, le tableau derrière elle. Le regard de Jack vit la peinture représentant une femme fantomatique de couleur blanche, combattant les mêmes chasseurs des tableaux dans le couloir. Il vit une lueur s’échapper des mains de Ludwina et se diriger vers le Loup-Garou. Elle enveloppa la créature blessée d’une fine voile transparente. Elle protégea l’animal des tirs qui furent absorbés par l’énergie.

— Merde ! Occupez-vous de la fille, ordonna un homme cagoulé, sûrement le chef.

Jack écarquilla les yeux en voyant la ressemblance des tenues de ces hommes et ceux du tableau. Il réalisa que ses hôtes et ses assaillants étaient représentés dans ces tableaux avec une fidélité remarquable. Il vit l’un des hommes tirer en direction de Ludwina, insensible aux balles.

Une explosion lumineuse arriva par sa droite, s’échappant des mains de la domestique immaculée. Il vit l’un des chasseurs tomber au sol et la peinture derrière lui attira son regard. Il voyait un homme portant une lanterne sous la forme de navet. Le dessin semblait figé dans le temps, avant que le bras de cet homme se levât. Il crut voir un cercle de feu s’échapper de sa lanterne.

En voyant cette illusion, Jack ferma les yeux. En les rouvrant, le tableau avait retrouvé son apparence initiale. Il crut alors avoir été victime des explosions qui s’étaient produites peu de temps avant. Cependant, Le Loup-Garou et la domestique fantomatique continuèrent à combattre les assaillants de toutes leurs forces, lui faisant voir la réalité.

L’un des chasseurs s’approcha de lui, le menaçant d’une arme. Il le pointa dans sa direction, prêt à lui tirer dessus. Puis, il fit un salto sur le côté dans la moindre raison. Jack écarquilla les yeux avant de voir un homme, dos à lui.

— Alors, frangin. Tu te laisses facilement abattre, railla l’homme.

Le nouvel arrivant de la bataille gratifia un autre allongé au sol. Jack le fit tendre le bras pour l’aider à se relever. L’homme allongé ne se pria pas pour accepter son aide et quand il fut redressé, il dévoila une hauteur semblable à son opposé.

— Prends-toi une lumière en pleine face, et tu m’en diras des nouvelles, rétorqua un homme.

Jack se redressa à son tour, observant les deux êtres aux apparences semblables. Il crut avoir affaire au comte, car Ludwina ne semblait pas l’attaquer, et à son reflet.

— Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Qui êtes-vous ? Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Le miroir se tourna vers Jack. Il vit dans ses yeux une lueur compatissante, bienveillante. Il posa sa main sur l’épaule de l’invité avec chaleur. Pourtant, si le geste était chaleureux, la main, elle, était glaciale.

  


— Jack Holanterne. Je suis ravi d’être arrivé à temps, annonça cet homme. Mon nom est Ike, ex… Pilier ?

Son double grogna de désapprobation, ce qui le fit sourire.

— Nous sommes tes alliés, garde ça en tête, rassura Ike. Je crois que Joshua t’a montré comment conclure ce combat.

Jack regarda, incrédule, son interlocuteur, ignorant la dangerosité de la situation. Il ne le vit pas faire un mouvement pour se défendre face au nouveau aillant. Jack voulut ouvrir la bouche quand il vit une lame se relever, au-dessus de la tête d’Ike. Or, le soldat se figea, les yeux vitreux de surprise. Il tomba sur le côté, longeant le corps du double d’Ike.

Ike se tourna vers son jumeau, perdant son sourire.

— Merci, Walram.

Le comte claqua de la langue avant de se placer au côté de la douce femme fantomatique. Son attention se porta par l’arrivée d’autres soldats qui pénétraient par la même ouverture.

— Jack. Il faut que tu nous aides à présent, annonça Ike. On ne tiendra pas longtemps sans toi.

À la suite de ses mots, Ike se précipita vers les nouveaux arrivants pour reprendre le combat. Jack observa la domestique fantomatique qui commença à s'essoufler de fatigue et du comte la protégeant. En dépit de ses blessures, le loup-garou combattait avec acharnement un groupe de quatre de chasseurs l’entourant. Jack déduisit que sans l’aide de Ludwina, il tomberait bientôt.

Dans cette cohue générale, Jack se souvint de la vision qu’il avait eue. Il regarda sa lanterne-navet et commença à lever à sa hauteur. Il vit le chef des chasseurs hurler dans sa direction à mesure qu’il levait. Jack espérait sincèrement que son action permettrait à créer ce halo de feu.

La flamme s’intensifia dans le légume, puissante et instable. Il semblait être en conflit intérieur, provoquant des mouvements frénétiques. L’aiguille d’une horloge se plaça sur minuit et le carillon commença les douze coups de minuit. À chaque coup, la flamme s’agrandissait et enveloppait le légume. Jack voulut lâcher sa lanterne, mais sa main refusa. Le feu ne lui brûlait pas la peau ni provoquait la moindre douleur. 

Quand le douzième coup retentit, un halo de feu parcourut la pièce, le manoir, le village et la forêt toute entière. Il continua sa course durant des kilomètres rapidement, traversant les obstacles sans brûler ni ralentir. Puis, comme si elle ne pouvait quitter son propriétaire plus longtemps, elle revint en arrière et retourna dans la lanterne.

Jack fut choqué par la puissance engendrée par sa lanterne. Il ferma les yeux et il revit dans sa mémoire un homme seul, le même que sur le tableau. Il était maréchal ferrant en Irlande, ivre et violent après le départ de sa femme et de son fils. Il les haïssaient de toute son âme, après qu’ils avaient découvris son inhumanité.

En ouvrant les yeux, il reconnut Walram, l’homme qui s’était présenté en lui révélant ses origines. Grâce à Walram, il avait eu une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ. Il réalisa alors la joie qu’avaient eu tous ces habitants de l’avoir retrouvé. Il retrouva, sous les traits sensuels et tentateurs de la danseuse, sa deuxième femme. Les habitants s’étaient rués sur lui, inquiets de l’avoir vu tombé. Ses mains appartenaient à ceux qui voulaient le sauver d’une attaque et il s’en voulut de les avoir pris pour des agresseurs.

Les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, quand la mémoire, la dernière partie de son être, lui revint.

Des mois plus tôt, il se souvint alors de son entretien avec Walram au manoir. Il ne put s’empêcher de s’inquiéter quand il fut présenté à Joshua, fils d’un  _ Pilier _ , qui leur révéla où se situait Ike. Il leur avait annoncé que ce dernier était contrôlé par ses pairs dans l’espoir que les deux frères s’entre-tuent. Walram avait souhaité mettre en place le projet de Joshua pour le récupérer. Sceptique, Jack s’était porté volontaire pour rencontrer le disparu à la gare et conduire la diligence qui l’emmène dans le village. Or, il ne s’était pas attendu que les Piliers surveillent le voyage d’Ike et l’attaque.

Jack se souvint alors de l’affrontement. Puis, tout devint flou jusqu’à ce qu’il s’était retrouvé dans cette forêt.

— Vous l’avez retrouvé, mon cher maître, annonça, Jack, heureux.

Walram fut ravi que la cérémonie, bien que chaotique et incomplète, ait réussi. Il présenta sa main face au maréchal ferrant qui la prit.

— Bienvenue parmi nous, Jack O’Lantern. Ou je devrais dire, Jack Holanterne, annonça Walram avec le sourire.

Jack sut qu’il avait repris sa place.

  


*

Dans une certaine forêt, une petite fille solitaire au chaperon rouge sautillait joyeusement, en chantant la comptine qui lui avait appris sa meilleure amie. Elle aima beaucoup cette chanson, bien qu’elle semble tourner en dérision l’animal qui était en elle.

Un bruit survint à quelques pas d’elle et son loup intérieur s’agita. Il la mit en garde d’un éventuel danger.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta, en criant. Elle se retourna et vit un homme d’âge moyen, les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il porta un long manteau gris-bleuté qui cachait entièrement ses vêtements. Sa bouche était elle aussi cachée par une écharpe d’un noir presque aussi sombre de la nuit. Il se baissa vers la demoiselle et présenta sa main gantée de cuir pour l’aider à se relever.

— T’ai-je fait peur ? Je suis désolé.

Rouge prit sa main et s’en aida pour se relever. Elle dépoussiérera sa tenue et prit son panier d’osier.

— Bonjours, messieurs, salua Rouge. Êtes-vous des voyageurs ?

— Nous recherchons le village de Little Black. Sais-tu où il se trouve ?

— Oui, monsieur le chasseur. Je peux même vous y emmener.

Rouge s’éloigna de lui. Elle joignit ses mains derrière son dos, son regard vers le voyageur.

— Suivez-moi, monsieur le chasseur.

L’homme arqua un sourcil, un élément le laissa pensif. Cependant, il suivit l’innocente jeune fille. Ses muscles se tendirent en déboutonnant une partie de son manteau. Il plongea sa main dans celui-ci, cherchant ce qui s’y cachait. Néanmoins, il n’eut pas le temps de s’en emparer. Une bête sauvage, semblable à un loup, se jeta sur lui. Il s’acharna sur le malheureux qui dut se résoudre à hurler de douleur après une longue bataille avec le prédateur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rouge continua à sautiller, toute joyeuse. Avec sa tenue impeccable, elle se rendit chez sa grand-mère. Elle tenait un panier d’osier à son bras dont une serviette en carreau blanc et rouge caché le contenu. Néanmoins, un liquide rouge s’échappait du fond de celle-ci.

Elle chantonna sa chanson favorite :

  


_ Promenons-nous dans les bois _

_ Pendant que le chasseur n’y est pas _

_ Si le chasseur y est _

_ Je le mangerai _

_ Mais comme il n’y est pas _

_ Je ne le mangerai pas _

  


Elle se mit à glousser joyeusement, ravie de son petit effet. Elle entendit une branche se casser derrière elle, elle déduisit qu’il avait de nouveau un visiteur. Elle se retourna, toute malicieuse. Elle vit un visage qui lui était connu. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, laissant apparaître un sourire sauvage et animal.

—  Bienvenue dans mon monde, jeune imprudent.


End file.
